Pink grass
Pink grass is a special kind of flora unique to Skaylia and only growing in very certain conditions. Because of its high content of pure energy, it is immensely valuable as a black market commodity; this energy can be extracted and used as a greatly efficient and monstrously powerful power source. Pink grass harvesters commonly use the simple term "Pink" while talking about the grass. Description Creation Pink grass, along with the East Diakonian Pluff Rabbit, is one of two organisms confirmed to have been created by natural Honouran storms. It is because of this that pink grass contains its high amount of energy. Natural habitat Pink grass grows primarily in the Northern Forest; however, it has since spread to other places, most notably the forests of B'duderlin and the smaller, unnamed woodlands around the SRF's original headquarters in the District. It mainly grows in forest clearings, where sunlight can reach it, and forms circular patches covering the clearing. Luxacorp and the Pink August Incident Luxacorp originally intended to use energy from pink grass to create synthetic Honouran, which, in their vision, would replace Honouran as a power source due to the higher amount of pure power it could generate. However, the demonstration of this energy to the public went horribly wrong due to sabotage from corporate rival Pillar Enterprises -- an incident that has been dubbed the Pink August Incident by the Skaylian public. The Luxacorp technology thus never saw the light of day. However, Pillar Enterprises later picked up the elements needed for designing a similar machine of their own. Through the power of pink grass, they were able to create a Honouran generator that could function in Dimension Three. They used this in their facility in Stark, Kansas. Uses As a commodity Pink grass sold for a high amount of money on the black market; Skye was able to keep money coming in for the Glaceaus by harvesting and selling it at Dargzenn's. Luxacorp pure energy extractor Luxacorp used pink grass in its pure energy extractor, which exploded due to sabotage during the Pink August Incident. Honouran Generator Pillar built his Honouran Generator with pink grass, which would allow Honouran to be generated on Earth. The generator created a Honouran atmosphere throughout his entire compound, which allowed his soldiers to use their laser guns. It also allowed much of the rest of his technology to function in the facility. Honouran Spheres Honouran Spheres were tiny gel capsules filled with pure energy extracted from pink grass. Originally invented by Luxa, they were meant to serve as something like batteries. Pillar later had them mass-produced in order to use them as power for his troops' laser guns while stationed in Scotland. Appearances Pink grass appears most prominently in The Displacement of Nes Garrow. Nes first crashes on Skaylia in the midst of a pink grass clearing, and later encounters Skye while she is harvesting pink grass. In the game, pink grass also makes a brief appearance -- when Nes is discovered, pink grass is present around him, but this is a mere visual, and it has no explanation. Category:Flora